My Heart Belongs to You
by touchnotthecat
Summary: On the fateful days leading up to the battle at Badon Hill one more person rode with Arthur and his Knights. Her fate is intertwined with Galahad's in a way that niether of them can comprehend...Please R
1. Safely Home

"Extraordinary Girl"

She's an Extraordinary girl  
In an ordinary world  
And she can't seem to get away

He lacks the courage in his mind  
Like a child left behind  
Like a pet left in the rain

She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
Some days he feels like dying  
She gets so sick of crying

She sees the mirror of herself  
An image she wants to sell  
To anyone willing to buy

He steals the image in her kiss  
From her hearts apocalypse  
From the one called whatsername

She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
Some days he feels like dying  
She gets so sick of crying

She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
Some days he feels like dying  
Some days it's not worth trying  
Now that they both are finding  
She gets so sick of crying

She's an Extraordinary girl  
an Extraordinary girl  
an Extraordinary girl  
an Extraordinary girl

-Green Day, American Idiot

Disclaimer: I don't own King Arthur or anything from paramount pics.

Chapter One

Her heart practically burst when she saw him dismount safely. To worry was silly she knew but she couldn't help it. She loved him so completely and to think that one day he might not come home was unimaginable.

But not any more, he would be free! She scoffed. Yes free…free to leave Britain. He always talked of leaving and now it came to it, she almost wished he wasn't free. But then, now he would be happy and that made her happy, even though he would soon be leaving.

"Beleth," She turned at her brother's voice. He was covered in sweat, dirt and blood just like the other knights.

"I take it wasn't as easy as originally planed?" She smiled as she gingerly embraced her brother.

"No, not completely."

"And the Bishop Germanius, he is safe?"

"Yes, he is in my quarters now, resting," She smiled.

"Good,"

"Yes, we shall soon be in Rome."

"Yes brother."

"I must go, I shall see you later." Arthur turned and walked into the Roman fort followed by the knights. Galahad turned and looked at her, she held his gaze until he disappeared into thecrowded streets of the town. She sighed, he probably only saw Arthur's little sister when he looked at her, not Beleth. She turned to go into her quarters.

* * *

Galahad sat in the pub as the others joked and drank. A sense of unease was quickly growing in his mind. He wanted his papers and he wanted to get out of Britain. Too be free and to live peacefully for the rest of his days. Something caught his eye. 

He looked up to see Beleth striding across the courtyard followed closely by Bors brood of children. She had started to teach them their letters and numbers every night which Galahad admired.

Mind you Galahad would admire her if she did almost anything. She had always been the center of his attention since he arrived in Britain fifteen long years ago, but no one knew. He wouldn't embarrass himself by telling Beleth. She was destined to marry some proper Roman…well what ever it was that Roman men did, not some grizzly knight.

What did he have to offer her anyway? Nothing, that's what, he planed to leave for Sarmatia almost immediately after he received his release papers, and he doubted that Beleth would ever want to make the trek. Anyway it was well known that she was to go with Arthur to Rome. She was civilized, Galahad was almost the exact opposite...it would never work. But no matter how many times he told himself that it would never sink in.

His attention was drawn away from Beleth when Arthur strode across the road, when Jols called his name. Arthur didn't look happy.

* * *

Beleth was in the middle of correcting Gilly's G when her attention was drawn to the middle of the road. She saw Arthur surrounded by all the other knights, he was telling them something and they weren't receiving the news well. 

Her amazement grew when Galahad lunged at Tristan; luckilyLancelot soon broke it up. She couldn't figure out what they were arguing about, but it was something big.


	2. The Wall Comes Down

A/N: I would like too thank my first reviewers, MedievalWarriorPrincess and wild-vixen, thank you guys so much, it really helps me update faster if I know people like my story! Thanks again.

Chapter Two

Beleth sat staring discussed at Bishop Germanius inhale his food. She was appalled, she got dressed up for this? He was eating a tomato like an apple, with a bit of chicken hanging from his beard. While he was slurping up his soup he dribbled it down his intricate, no doubt expensive, robes. It was like watching a pig eat slop.

"Belethsiel!" She was snapped out of her horrified trance, and turned to see her brother standing at the door of the small dining hall looking at her, annoyed and clearly upset. The use of her Roman name, instead of her shorter British one, was her first sign. "I need to talk to the bishop." She looked at her brother, "Alone!" She stood up and left. Usually he had no qualms about doing business in front of her. Something was up.

She reached the door of the Roman quarters. Jols walked over the courtyard that lead into the Briton's quarters.

"My lady," She looked over at Jols.

"Oh come on Jols! I have told you time and time again, call me Beleth, I hate pomp and circumstance!" He smiled.

"You know I won't stop," Beleth shrugged and she started grabbing at the pins holding her hair in an ornamental up-do with a small lock hanging down her shoulder. "Didn't have a special dinner?" She smirked at him and he scoffed.

"That man is disgusting! I have seen better table manners on dogs!" Jols laughed.

"Are you going on one of your strolls my lady?" She looked at Jols, he shrugged.

"Yes," She sighed in the end.

"I will leave the gate unlocked then." He wandered off towards the stables. She took out the final pin and her long white blonde hair fell down her back.

It was funny to see such light hair in such a dark and dreary place but that wasn't her fault. Some said she had gotten her hair from witch craft by means of the devil. Others shrugged it off as a beautiful miracle. Beleth herself always figured it set her apart from the rest of the crowd, that people would remember her easily even if it was for something a superficial as her hair.

Of course the only person she actually wanted to notice her seemed to pretend she didn't exist. Not that she expected Galahad to announce his love for her for the entire world to hear, she knew the behavior of knights far to well for that sort of dream to consume her. Anyway she would much prefer a private love, something no one else could see but them. Either way it was folly.

She walked the streets. She smelt burning fires, stall ale, dogs, horses, hay, _men_. Most women would curl their noses at the smells, especially woman born into Beleth's status, but not Beleth. These smells always reminded her of home, some where she belonged, no matter how strange.

Beleth wasn't your average middle to upper class seventeen year old Roman girl; no she was far from it. Though to look at her, she would look the perfect lady, beauty (though she couldn't see it) a knowledge with appropriate thing for girls to know, such as sewing, embroidery, mostly things that involved thread, and by all accounts she enjoyed doing them. But there was a stronger side, a wilder one.

Arthur had also instructed her tutors to teach her to ride, shoot a bow and arrow, learn to read, Latin, Roman, Italian, and Sarmatian. She could use a sword, and throwing daggers. In her own time she taught her self medicine typically used on a battle field and some that were common sense. She had heard language that would make most girls blush from head to toe if not faint, and she shrugged it off, and often found her self having to bite back a rather inappropriate comment or too in front of her brother.

But how could she not be frustrated. Her brother had given her the tools so she could survive in a battle and most likely triumph but he didn't believe it. She wasn't aloud outside their settlement without an escort, let alone on one of the knight's campaigns. She often wondered if Galahad knew of her talents would he think differently of her, she couldn't say, usually when the knights were away was when she practiced riding, shooting, sword play. When they came home Arthur liked her to be in one of her expensive gowns from Rome, and she didn't mind so much, but Galahad probably only saw her as a pathetic little rich girl when she had so much more to offer.

She leaned against a thin mud wall off the main street. She looked down at the ornamental gown she was wearing. It was pale blue with intricate beading along the bodice and hem as well as the sleeves. She shivered. It was made for the warm muggy nights of an Italian city scape. Not the brisk nights of the British country sides. She thrust her head against the wall with frustration and heard what sounded like a moan. Not a human moan, but the sort you hear when breaking a plank of wood with ones feet.

A sickening cold feeling grabbed her as she realized what was about to happen but when it did it was far to later to stop it. The wall crumbled beneath and around her making her fall into the room on the other side.

She coughed and spluttered as the dust settled and she tried to get her skirts up to her knees as they had fallen what wasn't really considered low among most British women but it certainly made her feel exposed. Once she managed to stand up she looked around the room, and too her horror saw Galahad staring back at her. Her first reaction was annoyance, why hadn't he sprung forward to try and help her up, weren't knight supposed to be chivalrous? Then she took in where he was.

He was sitting on a bed with his chest bare and the blanket being held tightly around his waist. He was staring at her with his mouth open. When she realized she had been staring at his bare chest for far too long, and far too obviously she swallowed a few times, her voice refused to work.

"I…um…I am so sorry…I'll get…I'll get Jols over here right away to get this fixed…I am terribly sorry…never meant to…I am really sorry…um…well…good night." She ran from the room and up the street until she was a good few miles away. She swerved into a alleyway and stopped to collect herself.

This had to be the worst moment of her life. _My goodness his chest was muscular!_ She spun around as if worried someone had read her very mind. Those weren't appropriate thought, not at all. _But he was really quite gorgeous_! No! Stop it, she had to control herself. _But_…no, no buts. She would just forget the whole incident, Galahad probably had. That depressed her more than make her feel better. What depressed her even more was when she realized those were the first real words she had spoken to Galahad since they were young, and it made her sound like a complete and utter fool. Why hadn't she played it off with class or charm or wit?

She told Jols that she was wandering the street when she noticed a collapsed wall and wondered if he would fix it. He looked skeptical but he went without argue. What he thought when he realized it was Galahad's room Beleth didn't know, whether Jols knew about her feelings towards Galahad or not she didn't know, she wasn't about to bring it up. Arthur liked to believe Jols was her keeper but he was more of her friend than anything else, there certainly weren't many women around the settlement she could converse with. There was Vanora, but she had eleven children to deal with, Beleth helped when she could but Vanora also had the Tavern to run and didn't have time to have a bored seventeen year old follow her around.

Beleth wandered into her brother's study to find him there sitting with his head in his hands.

"Arthur?" He looked at her. He took in her ruined dress but chose wisely not to comment on it. Beleth had no idea what she would have said if he had.

"Good Beleth, I have something to tell you." He waved his hand at an empty seat near by. She took it. His voice concerned her more than she could bear. "I am leaving…"


	3. I Will Follow

Chapter Three

"What do you mean!" Beleth shouted at Arthur enraged, standing up so fast her chair fell over. "You can't be serious Arthur!"

"Beleth calm down." He remained seated, but she wouldn't calm down. She couldn't.

"No, I will not calm down! You are going over the wall, Arthur! Not on another dime a dozen campaign!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Arthur stood up and moved around his desk. He looked tired, for the first time Beleth really noticed how old he looked, far beyond his years.

"Then why are you going?" She asked choking back the tears. "For those Romans? They deserve to die; they were the ones that went above the wall! Arthur-

"I go for my knights!" She jumped at the volume of his voice. He never yelled, never. "I go for their freedom!"

"But they are free, that why Bishop Germanius…" Arthur looked at her.

"No, he said after this campaign they would be free." Beleth had this awful sick feeling in her stomach. They were being withheld their freedom to force them to take the most dangerous mission of their lives. She looked at the ground biting back the tears with furious blinks.

"Fine, I will go get ready." She went to leave but Arthur grabbed her upper arm so she swung around to face him once again.

"Get ready for what?" His eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"The campaign of course," Arthur stared at her for a moment, obviously blind sighted by the sudden comment. Beleth stared back for a while hoping he would figure it out on his own, but the dots weren't connecting, she would have to help him. "I am coming with you." He stared at her a little longer before saying.

"Oh no you are not!" He let go of her arm.

"Why not? I saw Jols preparing to leave a few moments ago, he doesn't usually come, I bet that toady monk...of Germanius's...Horton is coming, isn't he?"

"He is, but this has nothing too do with this."

"Oh doesn't it?"

"No it doesn't, you will only slow us down!"

"Don't give me that Arthur, I was taught to ride by the greatest riders in all of Britain, not to mention I can outride you, I can defend my self so that can't be used as an excuse, and besides you could use my medical knowledge!" She walked over to stand in front of her brother. "I am coming with you, you can't stop me." He looked down at her.

"If anything happened to you…"

"If anything happened to _you_, I need you Arthur, you are all I have, please let me come, and I won't let you down." He placed his hand lovingly on her cheek.

"I know you won't."

"Does that mean…"

"You can come, but if you die, I will kill you." She laughed and ran to her room to gather her things.

* * *

Galahad walked restlessly around the settlement. A second after Beleth left his room he grabbed the first pair of trousers he could and looked out for her, but she was gone. He couldn't believe what had just happened.

He had just been given the worst news of his life that the knights were going over the wall and then the thing that he dreamed about most had just happened, Beleth being in his bedroom, and it was awful.

He knew he was the smallest of the knights, but he didn't really think his appearance, with no clothes (not that she had seen everything), was so offensive that when you saw it you had to apologize. He felt dreadful. He knew she didn't know he existed but to be so apologetic to see his chest was quit depressing.

He walked into the stables. To find, at his surprise, Beleth rifling through an old bag. She was wearing a blue wool dress with a beige over dress that was in a vest style. It shocked him so much to see her in something simple because she was usually in something very ornamental. Her hair was in a bun with a long strand hanging down her back. She pulled on a thick wool red cloak with sleeves and a hood. She had never looked so gorgeous.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She turned to see him staring at her. He realized that up until only a couple of hours ago, they had barely spoken more than two words to each other.

"I am getting ready." She turned to reach a small vile on a top shelf next to a stall with a beige horse with a black mane and tail. She wasn't tall enough so Galahad walked over to her and took it down handing it too her. Being next to her was like being hit by lightning. She blushed when he handed it to her.

"Getting ready for what?" usually she was no where to be seen at this time of night probably asleep but right now she seemed the most awake he had ever seen her.

"The trip,"

"What trip?" She looked at him puzzled, it really must have been strange to have him barking questions at her all of a sudden but he couldn't help it. Was she leaving? She couldn't be. She looked at him again; her eyes were so blue it was like looking at the ocean.

"Over the wall," If she had slapped him he would have been less surprised.

"What!" He yelled and she jumped, it bothered him, why was she so shocked at his reaction. "Arthur would never let you!"

"Well he is."

"This is impossible!" She looked angry now. Horton walked into the tack room beside them and stopped to stare at the confrontation.

"Is it? He's going!" She pointed an accusatory finger at Horton who stumbled backwards at the implication. Galahad looked at Horton; he took in everything of his appearance. He looked back at Beleth, who looked like a fire had started in her eyes. The sheer power that exuded from her amazed Galahad.

"You right, well." And with that Galahad grabbed the monk and started dragging him by the collar into the tack room.

"Galahad!" Beleth ran after him. Gawain was sitting on a stool near a table attached to the wall shining his saddle. Tristan looked up, looking slightly interested from eating another apple. Galahad thrust the monk's body onto the tack table in the middle of the room.

"What are you doing!" screeched Beleth looking horrified at the poor whimpering monk.

"Yes, what are you doing Galahad?" asked Gawain standing.

"While I hold him, you are going to break his legs." The monk squealed.

"Galahad!" screamed Beleth looking appalled. Why was he doing this, it was ridiculous. He spun to look at her while still holding the monk on the table.

"You said it your self he is coming, if he can't come then neither can you." She stared blankly at Galahad, then at the monk unable to speak. "Okay do it Gawain!"

"No!" but no one was paying the least bit of attention to Beleth.

"I don't know Galahad." Said Gawain, looking at the petrified monk.

"If you won't do it, I will." Tristan grabbed a hoe from the wall and brought it over his head.

"No one will get their legs broken." Everyone turned to see Dagonet standing in the door way. "If Arthur says she comes, she comes."

He grabbed the hoe from Tristan, who shrugged and went back to his apple. Then Dagonet grabbed Galahad's shoulder and pulled him off the poor monk who sank onto the floor in a sniveling pile. Galahad turned to look at where Beleth had been but she was gone.

When he thought about it that was really stupid. Now she really thought of him as a stupid heathen. He went after her, to see her about to turn back into the Roman quarters.

"Beleth," She turned to look at him, that fire in her eyes was raging once again.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She was practically seething. The language she used surprised Galahad.

"I…" he couldn't say he would have slaughtered the whole settlement to keep her from harm. He probably should have but the words just wouldn't come.

"That isn't an answer." She stared at him. When he didn't say anything she retorted. "If you ever do anything like that again you will regret it." But it was too late, Galahad already regretted it.


	4. In Your World

A/N: Okay I am really sorry I haven't updated lately but I had a bad case of stomach flu (yeah I know, not very pleasant) anyway I am hoping to get back on track now, enjoy.

Chapter Four

Beleth sat in the circle of knights in the pouring rain hearing Bors some where of in the distance talking about Vanora and their children. She wasn't really listening. She was looking into a rare window of how the knights really were. Arthur always talked about the connection they shared but she had never really understood it, until now.

When they left she had been quiet and observant taking in everything, and trying her best to ignore Galahad, who kept glancing over at her which annoyed her more then words can describe. Why had he threatened Horton like that? It was so pointless. Was her presence really so offensive.

The trip so far had been everything she thought it would be. When they were cornered by the Woads, her heart was pumping faster then ever before but she was surprisingly calm and collected. She also noticed that Galahad pulled his horse up beside hers. It was as if he cared, that would explain why he had tried to stop her from coming by threatening the monk. She pushed the thought from her mind. It was wishful thinking and she knew it. But his attitude certainly had changed towards her. He even talked to her, no matter the things he said.

She was brought back to the present by realizing someone was standing beside her sitting form. She looked up to see Galahad staring down at her. She tried to seem as if she didn't care, but she was so thrilled, even through her anger.

"May I sit down?" She looked up at him, when she heard his tender tone.

"Of course," May be that sounded eager, "If you would like to." He looked at her for a moment before throwing his self down in the mud.

It amazed Beleth how nonchalant the Knights were about their bodies. It had taken her five minutes to sit on the soaking log she was now carefully perched on. The thought of lying in the mud to sleep made her gag. She didn't want to seem weak to the knights, but she had seen three worms, a centipede, and barely contained her scream when an enormous spider walked across her hand.

"I wanted to explain." She looked at Galahad.

"Explain what?" She was challenging him. If he didn't want her to come because he was scared for her he would surely say so now. It was a perfect opportunity. He was in his element.

"My actions, before we left, in the stable." He was talking to her as if she was stupid.

"Yes?" She prompted.

"I didn't want you to come because…" _'Come on; say it, because you were scared for my well being.' _ "Because, above the wall is no place for a girl." Beleth let out a silent sigh.

Not only did he think her not capable of taking care of her self, to add insult to injury he thought her a mere girl.

"I can take care of my self, quite well thank you." He looked up at her. He hadn't meant it as an insult. He looked over at the fire.

"Just a second," He got up and moved over to the fire and came back a second later with two racks of ribs, each containing four. He handed Beleth one and slumped in the mud and continued to eat the one he still held.

She looked at the enormous helping of meat. She glanced back down at Galahad. Gingerly she slumped down into the mud beside him. He looked at her chewing. She looked back.

"How do I..." She held up the meat. He looked at it swallowed and smiled.

"Here." He tore one off the rack, Beleth did the same. He started ripping the meat off the bone. She held the rib gingerly like a corn on the cob and nibbled it carefully. Sitting beside Galahad was something she had never done before and it was amazing the reaction it started in her. It was as if she was sitting next to a roaring fire.

She looked at him, even if he didn't feel the same way towards her she valued his friend ship.


	5. A Cold Journey

Chapter Five

Beleth had never seen Arthur so mad as when he came out of that stone hut on Marius Honorius's property. The only time that he had ever gotten close was when she was ten and ran away. He later explained that he wasn't angry but he feared for her life with the Woad attacks.

Beleth had just set the little boys arm when she reined her horse in beside Galahad and Gawain's. While Gawain eyed the forest, Galahad looked at Beleth. She had a large red mark on her left cheek that resembled a hand print.

"Are you alright?" Beleth looked at him, she looked furious.

"No. That Woad woman had displaced fingers. I tried to set them for her and she hit me!" Galahad couldn't help but snicker. Beleth gave him a sharp look that made him swallow his laughter. "It isn't funny, this hurts a lot."

"Look at it this way," Galahad and Beleth both looked at Gawain. He looked at Beleth, "This was your first close encounter with a Woad." Beleth made a face.

"That's rather pathetic." She answered scowling. Gawain looked at her before saying:

"Yes it is." He burst into gails of laughter, Galahad soon joined him. Their rolling laughter made Beleth laugh as well.

* * *

As she sat in the snow looking at Gawain who was fast a sleep leaning against his saddle. There was a small fire burning between them.

Beleth leant against her saddle and listened to the people from Marius Honorius's estate talk quietly around her. It must feel strange to be free after living in captivity for so long. Beleth was thankful she never stood risk of that. Her attention was drawn back to reality when Galahad sat down beside her.

"Hello," She said smiling at him as he slumped to the ground.

"Hello," he replied. Her attention was drawn to his bare legs just lying in the snow.

"How can you stand that?" Galahad looked at her.

"What?"

"Having bare legs in such cold weather," He thought about it for a moment.

"Just used to it I suppose."

"Ahh," They sank into an uncomfortable silence. Beleth wished she had something witty to say or clever, but nothing came to mind, that happened a lot when she was around Galahad.

"Can I get you something to eat?" Galahad offered.

"Oh, no thank you, if I never eat another piece of bread or meat it will be far too soon." Snacking daily on increasingly stale bread was getting tiring and the thought of forcing down some more made Beleth nauseous. Her attention went back to Galahad when she noticed he was wearing a huge grin. "What?"

"Wait here." Galahad stood up and walked away into the woods. Beleth sat back. She looked around. The knights had decided it would be a good idea for them to spread the people out in three main groups. Bors was with the first, Dagonet, Arthur, Lancelot in the main one, and Gawain and Galahad in the last. Tristan was out scouting.

She sat for a while before she started to worry. She turned to scan the forest to see if she could see Galahad and he was right behind her. He jumped over the saddle before throwing him self on the ground beside her. He had an enormous grin on his face.

"What?" She said chuckling too her self. He pulled a large red apple from behind his back. An enormous smile swept across Beleth's face. "Where on Earth did you get this?"

Galahad continued to smile at her reaction. "There was an apple tree on the edge of the camp." He handed it to her. She smiled at him, took the apple and threw her arms around Galahad's neck. He was so stunned he couldn't speak.

"You're my hero!" She pulled back realizing what she had just done. Galahad was staring at her with an unreadable expression. She stared back at him then instantly putting her grin back on her face. She looked at the apple and bit into it. They sat and she ate in silence for a few moments. "Here."

She signaled for Galahad to take the apple, Galahad looked at the half eaten apple. "No you eat it."

"Oh come on, it won't be the same if I have no one to enjoy it with!" She smiled at him looking right in his eyes. Galahad smiled took her wrist holding it steady and took a bit of the apple. Chewing he smiled at her. "Good?" He nodded.

She smiled at him, she was starting to wish the campaign would never end.

* * *

Beleth slowly woke up but refused to open her eyes. It felt like she was back at the settlement, and it took her a few minutes to realize she wasn't. In fact she was still in the woods with all the people from Marius Honorius's estate. She opened her eyes and looked down at her self. She realized why she was warm.

Not only did she have her cloak over her, not to mention the small blanket that Gawain had found for her but she also had a thick woolen cloak over her. She glanced around. Gawain was still fast asleep leaning against his saddle, with his cloak wrapped tightly around himself. She looked over the fire to see Galahad leaning against a tree with no cloak on shivering with ever in take of breath. He was fast asleep.

When she saw him her breath was taken away. He had given her his cloak even though she was covered, not warm but covered from the slowly falling snow. Beleth quietly got up picking up the blanket and Galahad's cloak off the snow covered ground and slowly made her away around the fire.

Gawain snorted in his sleep and she stopped dead. Once she was certain Gawain was still asleep she continued her tiny trek. Once she reached Galahad's side she pulled his own cloak over him. He shivered once and then continued to sleep. She very carefully settled in beside him resting her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arm around his. She pulled the extra blanket over them both.

As she was dosing, she thought over many things. Maybe Galahad did care about her. Covering her up with his cloak might have been a sign of affection. How was she to know? She could speak perfect Egyptian but she didn't know the first thing about life's real problems.


	6. A Real Problem

Chapter Six 

Galahad nearly jumped out of his skin when he woke up to find Beleth lying beside him with her head on his shoulder. He was so shocked he wasn't able to move or think for a few seconds.

He had pulled his cloak over her because he knew she was used to better sleeping conditions then this and it wasn't fair. Mind you she had volunteered to come with them. That thought still surprised him. But why should it, he knew nothing about Beleth before they left. What a strange situation to get to know the one you love.

His attention was distracted when Alecto came striding past. He stopped and stared at them until Galahad raised an eyebrow and Alecto continued to walk. Since they had left Marius Honorius's estate something had nagged at Galahad, and only now did he really realize what it was.

It was that Alecto was the kind of person that Beleth was destined to marry. A rich Roman not a Sarmatian knight who had nothing to offer. He carefully stood leaning Beleth against the tree. He stopped before he went to fetch the horses.

She looked so beautiful. Sure she had dirty hair and her dress and cloak had tears and stains, and she had a streak of dirt on her cheek but she had never looked more perfect. Galahad slowly raised a hand to gently wipe the dirt from her cheek. She stirred slightly; Galahad got up and walked away before she woke. He had to except that he was nothing to her.

* * *

Beleth looked up at Galahad who was sitting on his horse very stiffly. Something was wrong; he had been very cold to her this morning. Maybe he was upset that she had lain with him. Whatever it was it made her feel awful. She walked over to him. 

"Galahad," He looked down at her.

"Beleth, you should be on your horse, we will be leaving soon." His voice was clipped. She stared at him for a moment.

"I know I just wanted to know…"

"Beleth, may I speak with you for a moment?" She turned to see Alecto starring at her. Had he not noticed she was talking to Galahad? Of course he did, but he was used to getting his way. Most Roman boys were that was why she couldn't stand them. Alecto was nothing but a spoiled brat to her. She scowled at him. She looked at Galahad. He was looking at Alecto before he looked down at her, his eyes were filled with a mixture of coldness and hurt.

"You best talk to him." He turned his horse and headed over to where Lancelot was preparing to leave.  
"Galahad…" he didn't turn. Alecto appeared in front of her. He was the same height as her. He barreled into what he wanted to say.

"I want to propose marriage."


	7. So Close Yet So Far

Chapter Seven 

Beleth stood dumbly for a while staring at Alecto. He couldn't be serious, but he certainly looked it.

"Alecto, you are two years younger than me!"

"That will mean nothing." He stared at her in an unnerving way.

"You are to join the church."

"I will forfeit my right!" She stared at him. He was utterly serious.

"I am very sorry Alecto, but I cannot marry you." She left him standing there and practically ran over to her horse. That was unbelievable. But yet it had just happened.

* * *

She couldn't believe it. She was back at the settlement, in her rooms, soaking in a very hot bath. She tried to inhale calmly but she couldn't. Her breath shook and she wanted nothing more then to burst into tears.

Out on the lake she had stood and fired arrow after arrow, watching Saxon after Saxon fall. When Dagonet fell her heart went cold. When Arthur ran out to him she had screamed and went after him. She had been standing beside Galahad who had grabbed her before she really faced injury.

Seeing the mob of bodies coming at them made her want to run and never stop but she didn't. She stood her ground. When Bors went out Beleth followed. She had ripped out the arrow out of Dagonet's body and put her entire body weight on the wound, but it didn't help. It was dreadful.

She let herself slowly slip under the water. If was warm and she finally had that satisfying clean feeling. Most people of her time didn't bathe half as many times in their life times as many times as Beleth bathed in a month.

Later she restlessly wandered the streets of the settlement. Well she wasn't exactly wandering around. No, she knew exactly where she was going.

She had on a light pink gown with an exceedingly tight waistband right under her bosom. She could barely breathe. Her hair was in an ornamental up do.

She appeared in Galahad's door. She knocked and he turned. She could tell he had recently bathed as well. When he saw her his mouth fell open. She blushed and looked at the ground, instantly tearing out the pins in her hair. It fell down her back. She glanced around before speaking.

"How are you?" He made a guttural noise before turning to the window again. She knew he was upset. She stepped forward boldly. If only one thing came from facing the Saxons it was she knew what she cared about in life. "I know you think your discharge was tainted, and I am sure if doesn't mean much to you, but I am glad you are free of the Romans."

Galahad turned to look at her. His eyes were searching. He walked over to her and gently placed a hand on her cheek. She felt certain she was going to shatter she was shaking so hard.

"If you are glad I am free, then all the things I have done have been for a worth while cause." He was coming closer; he was going to kiss her…that was if she didn't faint first.

"Galahad!" They practically sprung apart. "Come to the wall now!" Gawain's voice was strained. They looked at each other before leaving the small building.


	8. Love and War

Chapter Eight

Beleth sat unbelieving in her room. When Galahad and she had actually got to the wall their breath was taken away by the sheer number of Saxon's camped outside. Then when her brother finally arrived he said something that was far to close to a goodbye to Beleth. She had run ahead to his rooms.

After arguing for a while he had just grabbed her arms. The words he had said still rang in her head.

"Go! Go with Galahad, I know you care for him." She had tried to interject but he wouldn't let her. "Go with him and share a life that I was never able to give you!" With that he stormed away, leaving Beleth standing there feeling utterly alone.

* * *

Now she sat on her bed, she had a wool dress that was a deep red on, that fell off her shoulders, her thick woolen wrap beside her and her small bundle of precious belongings beside her. Her hair was pulled back at the sides otherwise out. She was leaving and her brother wasn't coming, she was going to be completely alone.

Beleth was walking along beside Vanora; she had given her horse to help pull a few of the wagons. Galahad was ahead of them on his horse. He hadn't looked at her. She was quite glad because the thought of having to look him in the eye after what her brother had said was quite daunting. Her brother…would she ever see him again?

Beleth wasn't religious, she never had been really, and she didn't like the idea of someone controlling her. She believed everything happened for a reason, fate, destiny. But now she whispered a small prayer asking for her brother to be returned safely to her.

There was a commotion up ahead as the knights tried to quiet their horse. _'No, not this…'_

* * *

As she appeared on the other side of the equipment wagon she saw Galahad in his full armor with a helmet under his arm. He looked at her and she couldn't help but let the tears fill her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She looked at her hands and then steeled her self to say it.

"I…I am not going to ask you not to go because I know you will." She looked at Galahad, his expression was unreadable. "But I want you to know before you go…that…that I love you, and I always have and I always will." She looked at her hands as the tears ran down her face. Galahad took a step towards her, lifting her chin so he could look at her.

His heart burst with the desire to tell her how he felt, but he couldn't find the words to describe it. How did you tell someone it hurt to breathe when she was near? That your heart ached at the thought of her? How could he say such things and make Beleth understand that such agony was the sweetest thing he'd ever experienced?

So Galahad didn't even try to use words. In fact, he didn't say anything at all. He simply looked at her. And then he pulled her close and did what he'd been dying to do ever since he had her in his rooms. He kissed her.

Locked in Galahad's warm embrace, Beleth felt as though she was floating. Her hand pressed against the broad expanse of his chest. She was flying. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck; she never wanted to let him go. It felt as if they were the only people in the world. But they weren't.

"Galahad," Galahad slowly pulled away from her and looked around not letting her out of his embrace. Gawain was standing in front of them. "We have to go." Galahad nodded and Gawain disappeared behind the wagons.

Galahad turned back to Beleth; he slowly kissed her forehead and released her only to grab her arms with his hands. He looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you and I will come back for you." She looked up at him as he released her and jumped on to his horse. He looked at her one last time before galloping away with the rest of the knights.


	9. Reunited

Chapter Nine

Beleth was sitting on the back of the wagon resting her head on the side. Galahad had been gone what seemed like an eternity. What if she had lost him? No, that was impossible. She would know, deep down, she would know he was no longer here.

She looked at the horse being towed behind the wagon. It was the beige and black one that had been in the stable, when Galahad and herself had argued about going over the wall. That was so long ago. Would they ever argue again? Ever speak?

She couldn't stand it, the wondering, it was insufferable. She had to go. She couldn't sit any longer. She quietly slipped off the wagon but continued to walk with it and undid the horse's reins from the back of the wagon and slowly mounted. She wheeled uit around and started in a hard gallop.

"Beleth!" She could hear Vanora call her from behind but she couldn't stop. She had to find him. She just had to.

She stood in between their many flags and catapults and stared horrified at the sight that lay before her. The sickening metallic smell of blood filled her nostrils. The main fighting was over, she could see a few people walking around, lost in themselves. She pushed her horse onwards down the hill.

When they reached the edge of the battlefield she slid off the horse and left him to graze. She slowly walked over the ground, gingerly stepping over the bodies. The sight was sickening.

"Galahad!" She glanced around the fallen bodies; none wore the intricate armour that Galahad wore. That relieved Beleth but only a little. Anything could have happened. "Galahad!" Still no response. Smoke and mist swirled around her making it impossible to see where she had left her horse.

"Beleth!" She turned and saw Galahad standing looking at her. Relief flooded her. He was safe, and he loved her. Little old her. They would be able to leave this awful place and be together forever. Suddenly the look of relief left Galahad's face and it was replaced b y a mixture of anger, fear, and down right terror.

An arm reached around and grabbed Beleth's neck and held her tight. Struggling and kicking against her attacked. The man grabbed a handful of her hair and jerked her head back.

"Now look here sonny, if you want to see your girl again you will be putting the sword down." The thick Saxon accent rung in her ears as well as the sick smell that accompanied it. All Beleth could see was the sky but she heard a distinct thud of a sword hitting the ground. "Don't com e any closer." Galahad must have stepped closer because the Saxon stumbled backward.

Beleth tried to reach her cuff but couldn't bend her wrist quite far enough to reach. "Now little missy, you will be my ticket out of here and tonight…" That was all the incentive Beleth needed, straining against every bone and muscle in her wrist she felt the tip of the small dagger that was hidden there. She held if fast and removed it. She drove it into the man's stomach and he released her. She ran over and practically collapsed into Galahad's arms.

"Are you alright?" He held her steady and studied her face. She smiled a watery smile through her tears.

"I am much better now that I know you are alright." Galahad brought her into a warm embrace. The fact that he was covered in dirt a blood meant nothing to Beleth, he was safe, that was all that mattered.

"I told you I would come back and I did, didn't I?" She looked at him.

"I had to make sure." He kissed her and everything else melted away.

Beleth was on the back of Galahad's horse on the ride back, to what was left of the settlement. It had been mostly destroyed to avoid that Saxon's getting a strong hold. She rested her head on Galahad's shoulder. Lancelot and Tristan were dead. She couldn't believe it. She knew little of Tristan but Lancelot was much like another older brother.

Beleth noticed Galahad had pulled his horse out of the line the other knights had formed. "Where are we going?" She asked quietly. She knew the knights deaths had effected Galahad deeply.

"You'll see." So she left it up to him, they rode in silence, basking in each others presence, not having to hide behind wall anymore took a great burden off both of them. After about another fifteen minutes they were on the edge of a valley that had an enormous lake at the bottom of it. Galahad rode his horse to the edge were he dismounted. He reached up and placed his hands on Beleth's hips and helped her down.

He let his horse go and graze. It was dusk now and getting rather chilly. She stared incredulously at Galahad as he started to take off his armour. When he was out of armour he removed his shirt and then to Beleth's horror his pants to reveal a pair of white cotton pants.

"What on Earth are you doing!" Demanded Beleth trying very hard to avert her gaze from his muscular chest.

"Getting rid of the blood." He said simply raising his eyebrows, before striding away towards the lake. Beleth ran and stood in front him stopping him.

"You can't swim in there, it is freezing!"

"Nonsense." He walked past her and continued waist deep before diving under the water. For a moment Beleth thought he had frozen before her broke the surface again. "Join me!" She stared for a while.

"I not quite that stupid."

"Oh, so you are afraid?" She stared indignantly for a while with her hands on her hips.

"I am not,"

"Prove it!" She stared at him she wasn't one to turn down a down right challenge. She pulled her wool dress over her head leaving her in a white muslin bodice type dress. But once she was about to mid calf she regretted her decision to come into the water. She had been correct, it was freezing.

"What?" Galahad raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing," Beleth continued into the water until she was treading water beside him. "I think this was the silliest thing I have ever done."

"We need to make your life more exciting then, don't we?" Galahad said smiling.

After a good swim and the smell of smoke had left their hair and the blood had left their skin Beleth lay with Galahad staring up at the skin both wrapped in his enormous wool cloak that was worn over armor. She was resting her head against his chest and couldn't believe it. They were together, he loved her and he wasn't in the Roman army anymore. Could any more of her wishes come true? No because those were all her wishes.

"I suppose Arthur shall be leaving for Rome soon." Galahad broke Beleth's trance. She looked up at him, he was staring at the sky.

"I suppose, although I am not sure, he seems to want to stay now, most likely because of Guinevere." Galahad didn't say anything, and then it hit Beleth. "Of course if he does go I shall miss him terribly."

Galahad looked down at her suddenly. "You don't intend to follow him?" She looked at him before placing her hand on his cheek.

"No, I almost lost you once and I don't intend to do it again." He leaned down and kissed her.


	10. The End

Chapter Ten

Beleth sat on the porch happily staring out at their land, _their_ land; it was still like a dream.

She remembered like it was yesterday. It had been two weeks after Arthur and Guinevere's wedding. Galahad had snuck in to her quarters and woke her. She had reached under her bed and grabbed a small bundle that hid a light blue gown.

They had run over the moors until they reached the edge of the lake where a Woad priest was waiting for them. And there in front of the night sky they were wed, nothing big nothing fancy, just them.

Now she sat on the porch of their home embroidering pansies on the edge of a little dress. She looked into the bassinet and saw little Neve, their daughter. She blonde curls were bright like her mothers. She smiled when she realized that her mother was looking at her. Her little arms stretched up signaling she wanted to be held. Beleth put aside her needle point and picked up her daughter.

As she cradled the little girl Galahad went running by with Becket, their son, on his shoulders who was squealing with delight. Becket was three and had dark curly hair like his daddy. Galahad slowly came up the steps after running by two more times and swung Becket down to go see his mummy and new little sister. Beleth smiled up at Galahad.

They owned a small farm just west of Gawain's village, it was about a half an hour wagon ride. Galahad had been given the option to start his own town but had decided against it. They lived quietly and happily and would for the rest of their days.

The End

A/N: I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope every one enjoyed reading it! I would also like to thank all of my reviewers especially MWP, you are a real fan and a great reviewer, thanks. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
